gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Toros
|related = Huntley S |variants = |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = Banshee (needle) FMJ (dial texture) |inttxd = FMJ |carcols = |wheeltype = SUV |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = toros |handlingname = TOROS |textlabelname = TOROS |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Pegassi Toros is a luxury SUV featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the Arena War update, released on December 18, 2018, during the Festive Surprise 2018 event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Toros is based on the , with tail lights design influenced by the . The sides of the Toros are heavily based on the . The Toros features a large, bulky profile, yet featuring sporty elements that gives the vehicle some similarities with various Pegassi sports cars. Large intakes can be seen predominating the front end, featuring a black bottom. Its headlights have strips separating the lamps, while the hood has two large vents. The sides feature a distinctive shape for the doors, with a rather bulky lower side. The wheel arches have a black portion and a colored stripe separates the upper and lower sides. The rear end has various concave portions for the license plate and the sectioned tail lights, with large exhausts at the bottom. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Toros is an SUV that has an incredible engine, much like the real world counterpart. It has good acceleration and a very high top speed, to a point it can rival some high end sports cars like the Schafter V12, the Z-Type, the XA-21 or even the Adder in drag races where top speed is vital. Having said that however, the Toros has poor traction and braking. Additionally, it has the third Advanced Flag enabled.File Data: 40000 This is the specific flag that hardens the suspension, causing cars to bounce more excessively over bumps or curbs than usual, resulting in unpredictable behaviors. Also due to this, curb boosting affects the Toros further than fellow cars like the Huntley S and XLS, as the suspension is more sensitive, therefore more easily to compress. In conclusion, the Toros is a very high performing vehicle owing to its incredible engine and top speed, but it is very hard car to drive because of the aforementioned issues it has, on top of that, it still handles like an SUV. Unlike many cars, the Toros' traction is actually affected by any of the "Front Bumpers" modifications. The "Spoilers" modifications do not alter its performance in any way. GTA Online Overview V12 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = Toros-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' PegassiToros-GTAO-Advertisement.jpg|Advertisement. Toros-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Toros on Legendary Motorsport. Toros-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Toros on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Appears in the mission Repo - Burn Rate, in which many examples have been torched by gang members and the players need to extinguish the car fires. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $498,000. Trivia General *The default radio stations for the Toros are FlyLo FM, Los Santos Underground Radio, and Soulwax FM. *The word "toros" means "bulls" in Spanish and Italian, which is likely the reference to the car it is based on: ("urus" itself is the ancestor of domestic cattle). *Despite having seams for the trunk, it is not possible to open it via the Interaction Menu or other means. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Statistically, the Toros has 8 gears by default'File Data': . This causes problems when one upgrades the car's transmission, which adds one extra gear. As it reaches top (ninth) gear, it loses the ability to downshift itself. Therefore, unless the player manually enters reverse, they are likely going to have trouble accelerating on the next start. This also applies to the Brutus. *Upon igniting the engine in first person, the player’s animation will freeze briefly, with the player‘s character holding the steering wheel incorrectly. References Navigation }} pl:Toros es:Toros Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Arena War Category:Vehicles manufactured by Pegassi Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:SUVs Category:SUVs Vehicle Class